


A Bouquet of Flowers

by youtube_bxr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtube_bxr/pseuds/youtube_bxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! :) You can follow me @effie.poh on IG or effiepoh on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Clarke loves reading, and I definitely have noticed that feature, from the first day I laid my eyes on her. Unlike the people of the twenty-first century, who would carry cell phones everywhere they go, Clarke brings a book around. However, it does not seem like she knows the existence of e-books.

Clarke always had her eyes glued on a book whenever she's bored, or when she's plainly not listening to Professor, due to the fact that she has already learnt whatever topic the Professor is teaching. Call her a nerd, but I think she is extraordinary. I could not believe my eyes that I saw someone like Clarke. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and her looks are to die for.

Little did I know, her striking personality made it a hundred times harder to not fall for her.

Clarke had this cheeky personality. She loved to differ from others, for the betterment of society. She loves to make a positive difference, a difference that no one dares to make. For example, she recently just practically saved the class by extending the dates of revision for the mid-term, which no one thought it was possible, nor would they dare to ask anyone for an extension.

And that was what I meant she is someone admirable.

I knew god responded to my prayers when I heard Clarke, too, was my roommate. How blessed can I be? I get to stay under the same roof as the love of my life, the one who flipped my world around a hundred and eighty degrees.

She never fails to surprise me, as usual. We talk on a daily basis, like she is a good friend of mine. We hang out more and more often, which, obviously, I was happy about. I love to have someone like her in my life, so I finally have an actual reason to live happily.

However, one day on her birthday, I bought her a book, 'Life with Tuesday'. From that day, I swear I saw a whole new world of Clarke's.

I fell in love with a girl with so many differing personalities.

I love that.


	2. I

Waking up to the sound of flipping pages currently has been part of my daily routine. Clarke, again is reading this book called 'Life with Tuesday', and she has been reading it for three weeks. Little did I know, she is a slow read.

"Good Morning," I greeted lifelessly. Clarke looked up, displayed a smile on her face before going back onto reading. How good could this book be? To me, Tuesdays aren't that intriguing. They are pretty dull, to say the least. And yes, I do know it's because the protagonist's name is Tuesday, and not the day 'Tuesday' itself.

After much stretching and groaning, I finally got my arse off the sheets. As I opened the cabinet, clothes were covered in flowers, mostly lavender. Are these budget air fresheners? 'Cause that is totally not how this works.

"Clarke," I called, trying to hold in this mixture of laughter and anger. "Why the lavenders?"

Clarke simply snorkeled, and looked up at me.

"Those who wander aren't lost, they're simply looking for places in the world that aren't found yet," Clarke speaks. I, confused, just stood there, dumbfounded. That has zero reference as to why she placed lavenders everywhere. I was wondering I should one, call the ambulance, or two, continue showering.

And obviously, tired me chose option two.

After a good rinse, I got out of the shower to grab my toothbrush and toothpaste, which was, again, covered in flowers. This time, roses.

Clarke really has a way to get into my nerves, despite the fact I could probably love her to death.

I did not want to vent out my anger then, but I have to. I got changed, stormed out of the bathroom, and straight towards Clarke did I go.

"Please give me a valid and proper reason which is interpretable as to why you, Clarke, have placed uncountable amounts of roses and lavenders around my- our room?" I asked, trying my best to hold in the anger which was heating up inside of me.

Clarke, to no avail, still smiled at me, giving me another nonsensical response.

"Do you ever think about this - Mother Nature is vital for our survival, we need it for everything basic. Yet, we are killing Her everyday. The good die young, don't they?" Clarke asks. I groaned.

"Good try, Clarke, but the Earth is four billion years old. You wouldn't consider that young now, would you?" Clarke chuckles.

"I guess you're right." she responds, and reads her book again. She still has not responded to my critical question - the reason behind the flowers. Why must she make it so hard for me to find out the answer to one, simple and easy question, which could actually take a minute, but make it a lifelong discovery?

"Clarke please," I begged, hoping she could just spurt out the answer right at me. "Just one simple question is all I ask; I just want to know why you placed those flowers. When you tell me the reason, I will stop interrupting you from your book," I say. Clarke giggles again, and looks up at me.

"It's no fun when someone shows the answers to the world's greatest wonders right in front of your eyes. That's the thrilling thing about curiosity and discovery - being curious about the wonders of the universe, and then finding ways to fulfill your curiosity, which would lead you to the discovery of what you've been searching for. It's intriguing, don't you think?" Clarke adds. I love being all deep and stuff like that, but not when my roommate, A.K.A. the love of my life, places flowers literally everywhere around the room like as if it were a garden.

"Fine, if I can't get an answer out of you, I'll get it from someone else, probably," I argued back. "Alright, if that's how you're going to discover the answer," She joked. I groaned. Loudly. So loud, Octavia came knocking on my door, shouting at us to "KEEP YOUR SEX NOISES DOWN!" I mean, now she thinks I'm screwing Clarke, when in fact, she's screwing around with me.

Since Octavia's here, I could probably get some answers out of her.

I opened the door, closed it right away the next second and dragged Octavia all the way down to the café.

"What's wrong with you, Lexa? You just had sex and now you're just dragging me down here to this café-"

"I did not have sex, Octavia, although I wished I had. However, that's not the reason why I dragged you here. Clarke's been acting weird recently, like she's been placing flowers all around my things! My clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, my perfume, and even, my toilet roll? I feel like she's doing this as a way to use, like, budget kind of air fresheners. An addition, where can she even buy that many flowers from? It's definitely so much more expensive than the air freshener itself," I explained.

"Not to shock you or anything, but Clarke is always like this at certain times, where she would do something stupid and give you quotes where it is not answering anything you're asking. She does this especially when she gets intrigued into a book," Octavia responds. I thought, yeah, she is intrigued into that book I bought for her on her birthday.

"Maybe the book has some leads to why she's like this," Octavia states. I agreed.

"Well, I have a meeting in ten, so catch up with you later," Octavia says, as we said our goodbyes and I went back to my room, again, with Clarke.

Night fell, and Clarke, still, was reading the last quater of her book. I couldn't help but give up. I am too exhausted to even find the answers of why she left those flowers among my things.

I soon enough, fell asleep and hell, was it a deep sleep.

The next day dawned. Again, I have to wake up and trail as to how I could solve this mystery. Before I could even get up, I realized my entire bed and body was covered in flowers. I screamed, and threw all the flowers off of my body before I could even do anything else.

"CLARKE!" I exclaimed, who again, was still reading her book. Has she even eaten anything for the past few days?

Clarke, again, silently turns around and faces me, smiling like as if none of this were her doing.

"Please, I beg of you, tell me why are you showering my life with so many flowers? " I asked. She still smiles, and has no response.

"Forget this, I'm done. You're the worst roommate anyone could ever have," I insulted. I got off the bed, and it was the same routine. Shower, then work.

Later in the afternoon as I was working on my project for the mid-year, Clarke finally finished up the book in a hassle, and went off to grab something, which I do not care about. I ran to grab the book, like I was fighting for a football. I flipped it open and browsed through the book. Turns out, she actually bookmarked certain pages with flowers. And those she did, was the quotes she read out.

But there was one which stood out within the lavenders and roses. It was a lily. 

I opened up the book to that page, and it wrote:

'The world is made up of many favorites of mine. Those who I love a lot, I would love to mark them with flowers. Any kind of flower, be it a lavender, a rose, or even, a lily!

However, for those who I love the most, my most favorite, I would mark them with my favorite flower.'

I closed the book, and placed it back. I start to think of all the things Clarke has placed flowers on. From my clothes, all the way to my toiletries.

I heard the door close, and as I turned, there stood Clarke, holding a bag. She dropped it as she saw me in tears, weeping.

"What's wrong, Lex? Did Professor hurt you again? I'll make sure he gets it from me-"

"It's not that, Clarke," I laughed, although I was still covered in my tears.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing,"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"You placed flowers on the things you love. And every single flower you've placed, has been on my things." I sobbed. I could not explain this feeling, when you finally know that the love of your life actually loves you like you wish they did.

"And I'm not done with my masterpiece, yet." Clarke chuckles, as she took out one last flower, a Frangipani, with a tape attached to it, and placed it on my left chest.

"What about this? Prom isn't coming anytime," I joked.

Clarke smiled, and placed her index on the flower.

"Frangipani's my favorite type of flower," she adds. I scoffed, and shook my head.

"My favorite part of you, is your heart. It's full of passion, and love, this I know. When Octavia told me everything you hid from me, I couldn't help but fall in love with the words she told me about you. You're one stunning girl with such a beautiful, loving heart. No one would be dumb enough to not fall for you."

I pulled her closer, and took the flower out. "Frangipanis are my favorite flowers too," I said, and pasted it on her lips. She laughed, and again, took it out, before crashing her lips onto mine.

I never thought I would ever feel this, the lips of Clarke Griffin's against mine. It's like something I've been waiting for years to happen, and it finally did.

I could never forget this feeling aching in my chest. It felt awkward, but sure did it feel good.

Clarke was right, it would not have been this fun and exciting if she told me directly what was going through her mind straight away. This discovery would not have been such an amazing feat to experience if it weren't for the suspense which made me crave for more, which led me to become curious. I can't help but smile.

Now I finally found what I was digging on. 

And hell, was it a treasurable discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) You can follow me @effie.poh on IG or effiepoh on tumblr!


End file.
